Fireworks and Sakura
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: "Kembang api di awal musim semi pasti indah…" / "Kau lelah?" / "EH! MA-…" / "Bagaimana jika aku mengabulkan keinginanmu?" / "Terima kasih… kakak…" / "Sama-sama…" Human Form Pokemon. MaleLatiosxFemaleLatias. Twincest. One shoot. First fic at this fandom. R&R?


**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kyte : Yo. It's me, Kyte(read : Kaito). Well, setelah membuat fic yang sebelumnya *nunjuk fandom Vocaloid Indo* saya tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah ide untuk fic ini. (f-w-)f

Kyte : Oh yea, my name Kyte (Kuro 'Kaito' Neko). Kenapa Kyte? Kyte 'kan kalau Jepang dibaca Kaito. *jduag*

Snow : Ano… Kyte-kun, ficnya?

Kyte : Oh. Fic ini adalah fic romance *lagi!* Tentang Eon Duo. Latios dan Latias~ Well… di fic ini mereka adalah saudara kembar. Dan yang saya pakai adalah human version. HumanMaleLatios dan HumanFemaleLatias. Well… Happy reading~

Note : Yang belom tahu gimana human formnya bisa lihat cover atau click 'static. zerochan Eon. Duo. full. 1469680. jpg'. Hilangkan spasi.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Pokemon bukan punya saya. Nggak percaya? *kick***

**Summary :**

"Kembang api di awal musim semi pasti indah…" / "Kau lelah?" / "EH! MA-…" / "Bagaimana jika aku mengabulkan keinginanmu?" / "Terima kasih… kakak…" / "Sama-sama…"

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Romance, drama, family.**

**Warning : **_**TWINCEST**_**, GaJe, typo, abal, fluff (moga-moga), Human Form of Pokemon, MaleHumanLatios, FemaleHumanLatias, normal POV only, dan kawan-kawan.**

**Pair : HumanMaleLatiosxHumanFemaleLatias. (Jangan protes *jduag*)**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko proudly present : Fireworks and Sakura.**

* * *

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

Musim dingin telah berlalu, digantikan oleh musim semi yang siap menghangatkan bumi. Mengiasi tempat di mana orang-orang tinggal dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Aroma khasnya begitu menggelitik. Cahaya matahari juga turut menambah kehangatan di musim itu.

Gadis beris kuning kemerahan itu sedang menyapu halaman kuil yang selama ini menjadi tempat untuknya dan kakaknya tinggal. Dia menengok ke atas, di mana guguran bunga sakura berterbangan dengan lembut. Jumlahnya puluhan, ratusan, bahkan mungkin ribuan, membentuk lautan sakura yang menjerat siapa saja dengan pesonanya. Membiarkan mereka mengistirahatkan pikiran sejenak sembari menikmati tiap jengkal keindahannya.

Ujung bibir tipis itu tertarik, menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil. Dia memejamkan matanya sesaat, membiarkan angin hangat meniup surai saljunya dengan lembut. Poninya yang berwarna kemerahan seolah-olah ikut menari dengan sakura yang berterbangan. Cantik… bagaimana sakura dan gadis itu saling menyatu dengan indahnya, menunjukkan sebuah bukti kekuasaan Tuhan.

"Oh iya… hari ini ada festival musim semi…" gadis itu berguman sejenak, sebelum tersenyum dengan semangat. "baiklah, aku akan tanya kakak!"

* * *

花火と桜

* * *

Pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya ketika adiknya sedang berguman sembari membawa air untuk dimasak, "Kembang api di awal musim semi pasti indah…" sang pemuda berwajah sama dengan sang gadis tersenyum kecil. Ah, bagaimana bisa ia tak sadar? Sekarang sudah musim semi. Musim yang sangat disukai oleh adiknya.

Dia suka memperhatikan adiknya dengan semangat mengerjakan tiap pekerjaan rumah yang sudah dibagi. Entahlah, dia sudah berapa kali mengatakannya, namun dia selalu ingin mengatakannya ketika melihat adiknya, "Manis…" ujarnya sembari tersenyum kecil dan berjalan menghampiri adiknya.

Sang gadis menaruh ember berisi air itu sejenak. Kemudian dengan lengannya mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya yang putih. Kedua tangannya kembali mengangkat ember berisi air itu, namun dikejutkan oleh suara laki-laki.

"Kau lelah?"

"EH! MA-…" terkejut. Secara refleks ember tadi terlempar ke atas.

Keduanya terkejut, apalagi ember kembali tertarik oleh gravitasi. Dengan sigap, sang pemuda berponi biru langsung berlari dan memeluk adiknya. Ember berisi air itu pun jatuh tepat di punggung sang pemuda, membuatnya mengerang sakit. Sang gadis sendiri sempat memekik kaget, walaupun tidak terkena ember, namun siraman air membasahi tubuhnya.

"Latias, kau tak apa?!" pemuda itu bertanya khawatir pada sang adik, Latias.

"Um… aku tidak apa-apa…" jawab Latias dengan lembut.

Pemuda beriris ruby itu pun melepaskan pelukkannya. Dia memandang adiknya sesaat, hanya sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan wajah memerah. Sedangkan Latias hanya dibuat bingung dengan sikap kakaknya.

"Kak Latios, kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada polos.

"A…anu… baju… basah… transparan…"

Butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna kata-kata Latios. Sebelum ia melihat tubuhnya sendiri dan sadar akan keadaannya sekarang. Dengan cepat ia menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian berlari ke dalam rumah dengan wajah memerah.

* * *

"Jadi…? Kau ingin melihat kembang api malam nanti?" tanya Latios pada sang gadis sembari meneguk susu hangat yang baru saja dibuatnya.

Sang adik mengangguk dengan antusias. Tatapannya menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar ingin melihat kembang api. Namun, pemilik iris merah mendesah pelan.

"Pekerjaan kita belum selesai," ujarnya dengan nada datar, dan tatapan yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi.

Latias tertegun sesaat, ia sedikit merasa takut dengan kakaknya saat ini. Gadis itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan sang kakak. Sementara Latios terkekeh dalam hati. Lucu sekali melihat adiknya yang takut seperti itu. Namun ya… dia tidak mau mengecewakan 'tuan putri'nya.

"Tapi untuk hari ini…" Latios kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. Latias masih menundukkan wajahnya, dia masih takut dan kecewa dengan perkataan kakaknya tadi. Namun, dalam hatinya ia mengerti. Kakaknya memiliki tanggung jawab besar pada kuil ini. tidak mungkin seenaknya meninggalkan kuil. Namun, hati kecilnya benar-benar ingin melihat kembang api bersama kakaknya. Ya… bersama kakaknya…

"Bagaimana jika aku mengabulkan keinginanmu?"

"Eh?" Latias kembali menatap kakaknya.

Pemuda itu menatap sang adik dengan senyum lembut. Tatapannya tulus, menembus permata keemasan milik Latias. Sang adik yang memang sudah tak bisa menahan diri untuk bahagia, berteriak dengan girang. Senang? Tentu saja, apalagi yang bisa dia harapkan. Kebahagiaan kecil bersama kakaknya sudah cukup untuknya. Ya, tak perlu sesuatu yang muluk untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan, bukan?

* * *

Malam yang lumayan dingin, sepasang saudara kembar itu berjalan bersama. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan, tak ingin memisahkan diri satu sama lain. Sang adik dengan antusias mencari tempat yang cocok untuk mereka berdua melihat kembang api. Sedangkan sang kakak hanya mendengarkan dan terkadang memberi saran.

Tak lama mereka menemukat tempat yang lumayan bagus untuk keduanya. Tempat itu cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang di sana. Namun, tempat itu cukup bagus untuk mleihat kembang api. Tempat itu berada di dekat sungai yang lumayan besar. Hamparan rumput hijau menjadi kanvas utama. Beberapa bangku berdiri dengan tegap di antara hamparan hijau itu. Beberapa pohon sakura pun turut menghiasi keasrian tempat itu.

Mereka berdua pun duduk pada salah satu bangku. Sembari menunggu kembang api diluncurkan. Tangan mereka masih saling bertautan satu sama lain, masih tak ingin saling melepaskan satu sama lain. Sebuah gengaman tangan yang memiliki maksud tersirat 'jangan pergi' masih mengisi keheningan. Mereka berbincang bersama, terlihat sangat akrab untuk saudara sedarah.

Tak lama, luncuran bola-bola api mulai terlihat di angkasa. Kemudian meledak dengan cantik, sehingga membentuk seperti sebuah bunga yang bermekaran. Seirama dengan itu, lautan sakura kembali mewarnai malam, memantulkan warna-warna merah muda yang berkilau di bawah cahaya bulan.

Latios dan Latias saling berpandangan, kemudian tertawa bersama. Menikmati suasana malam yang tenang ini. Namun, satu hal yang berbeda. Latias menyadarinya. Iris merah menatapnya dengan intens, namun lembut di saat yang bersamaan. Senyuman hangat masih terpampang pada wajah sang kakak. Membuat detak jantung gadis itu lebih cepat, tatkala tangan kanan kakaknya menyentuh pipinya. Kemudian, dengan satu gerakkan, wajah mereka hanya berjarak lima centimeter. Latios masih tersenyum manis, menatap wajah adiknya yang memerah. Dia suka bagaimana coretan-coretan merah muda itu tampak pada pipi putih sang adik.

Kemudian, satu gerakkan menghapus jarak keduanya. Bibir mereka saling bertemu. Latias terkejut, matanya mebulat, namun dirinya hanya diam. Membiarkan sang kakak merebut ciuman pertamanya. Tak berlangsung lama, karena Latios kembali memberi jarak antara wajah mereka. Tatapan matanya seolah-olah menghipnotis sang adik. Entahlah… seharusnya hubungan mereka hanya sebatas kakak adik, namun pesona yang dimiliki masing-masing begitu besar. Mereka berdua saling tarik menarik, seperti dua buah magnet. Entah perintah dari siapa, Latias memejamkan matanya. Memberi sinyal pada sang kakak. Latios tersenyum tulus, sebelum kembali menempelkan bibirnya dengan milik adiknya.

Keduanya memejamkan mata, sama-sama menikmati waktu ini. Waktu di mana mereka berdua saling mengungkapkan rasa cinta yang tak boleh ada. Membiarkan pesona saling membara. Membiarkan tangan mereka tetap bertautan dengan lembut. Membiarkan… dosa yang akan mereka tanggung kelak.

* * *

"_Terima kasih… kakak…"_

"_Sama-sama…"_

* * *

_**~END~**_

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kyte : Well… maaf jika ada yang tidak suka twincest atau apa. Dan maaf jika ini jelek, abal, dan lain-lain. Btw, mind to R&R?

* * *

**R&R?  
V  
V  
V**


End file.
